Epitaph
by spyder-m
Summary: Because even when the last battle had been fought, even when it was all over; the casualties listed and rubble cleared; there were still two people Naruto wanted to see. NaruMinaKushi family fic.


A/N: This is a fic I've been wanting to have published for awhile now, but I decded to leave it until after this series of chapters between Naruto and Kushina ended and I had an understanding the whole story behind what happen on the day of Naruto's birth... I really need to write some MinaKushi as well. They're my favourite couple, and I have a couple of ficlets in the works, but haven't been able to get them finished yet. D: Devo...

Anyway, this just a quick little oneshot, but I hope you enjoy it! It's dedicated to two of my favourite characters from Naruto; Minato and Kushina.

P.S. I would recommend listening to "In Loving Memory" by Alter Bridge while reading this. I couldn't find a more fitting song if I tried.

**Disclaimer**: Why bother? Everyone knows that Naruto clearly doesn't belong to me. XP

* * *

Epitaph

A memorial.

Human lives rendered nothing more than a series of names engraved in the stone.

The names of all those who had experienced the ultimate honour of a ninja; sacrificing themselves for the sake of their village.

He knew why he'd come here...

He hadn't really intended to initially; he was simply guided subconsciously as he walked aimlessly through the remains of the village without a thought.

Because even when the last battle had been fought, even when it was all over; the casualties listed and rubble cleared; there were still two people Naruto wanted to see.

Two people he wanted to see now more than anything...

He could remember the first time Kakashi-sensei had told him about it, stating that the names of some of his closest friends had been marked upon the monument.

At the time he hadn't truly been able to appreciate the significance until he realised it effected him too... His former master had suffered that same fate not that long ago. Even his sensei and several of his own friends, his comrades, had experienced several close calls with death.

But worst of all was the untimely passing of the two most important people in his life.

The two people who'd gone before he'd even had the chance to get to know them.

The two people whose existence had remained in the dark for all of his life, yet had somehow still always been there for him.

...

It was ominous.

Not a single decible of sound seemed to eminate there except for the low, howling whispers of the wind.

It was ominous, yet somehow... Tranquil.

A symbol of the horrific suffering sustained by the many men and women; children, even; before him, all of those who had perished for the sake of young ninja like him, but were now at peace.

The wind at least made for a much better sound than the cries of terror and anguish that the village had fallen prey to not so long ago.

He was glad that the nightmare was over.

There was also something strangely familiar about it that he almost found it comforting.

He allowed the silence to be broken just one, as he finally summoned the courage to speak.

"So I finally found the time to visit. See? I told you guys I'd come..."

He smiled sheepishly, rubbing his hand at the back of his neck; in a typical, nervous mannerism of his; before placing down a small bouquet of flowers before the stone.

He'd chosen them carefully, with the help of Ino, each one holding a deep, significant meaning. A small token in honour of everything their actions had sought and sacrificed to preserve.

Lilacs for love, and as a lamentation to those lost.

Hawthorns and Primroses for hope.

Carnations for happiness.

And finally Oak leaves for Peace... The one thing he knew they had all died fighting for.

"So," he repeated, laughing nervously, unsure of exactly what to say. He'd never really been one with words. His actions, if anything, were always sufficient in epitomising his true emotions.

"The village is looking a lot better," Naruto began "It's getting closer to being completely repaired everyday. I still find it unbelievable that this place managed to remain unharmed..."

The young man paused again, dismally berating himself at his inability to properly convey his emotions.

He wished at that moment that he was more intelligent and intuitive; someone like Shikamaru, or Sakura-chan.

But, as if searching for inspiration, the young man studied the seemingly endless list of names enscribed upon the stone monument curiously, thinking about the lives they had led, the virtues they had had, and the ones who they had fought to protect.

It was then that the words came naturally to him.

"Dad..." the boy began, glancing towards the right of the stone "Thank you for having faith in me. Thank you for making me believe in myself again, and giving me the strength to keep on fighting... I couldn't have done this without you."

"I know when I first saw you I seemed mad, and I was. I was angry, and confused, and scared... I'd seen my friends and teachers dying, the destruction of my village. I... I just didn't know what to think anymore. That's why I lashed out. That's why I hit you... I just didn't know how much more I could take at that point. But what I never got the chance to say was how happy I was to find out not only who my father was, but that he was also the inspiration behind my desire to become a ninja; the strongest ninja in the Village; so I could protect them..."

"I could never hate you for what you did, sealing the fox inside of me. You were just doing exactly what I would have done - protecting the village at all costs. You're my father and my hero. You gave me a reason to carry on, motivation to fight, and even the power to attain everything I ever dreamed of. I could never hate you... No matter what."

"Mom," the blonde Jinchuriki smiled, glancing to his left this time, addressing her as if she was really there.

Because in his heart, he knew that she always was.

"I can't believe how fortunate I am... To not only be the son of the Yondaime Hokage, but to also take after someone like you. You're so beautiful, but indepenent, confident and strong-willed. I guess now I know where I got it from," he added, chuckling.

"Growing up as a Jinchuriki, I always felt so neglected, and alone. I felt like no one could understand what I was going though. But then I met Gaara, who'd suffered the same fate as me, and finally you, who lived through exactly what I did. To know that you still grew to be happy and loved, and to lead a normal life... Thankyou for giving me support and the strength to carry on when I needed it the most.I couldn't have done it without you. "

"I'm proud to be your son... I'm proud to have known both of you."

"I-I," Naruto stumbled, as a deep, involuntary shudder overtook his body "I love you... I'll never forget you two."

His voice cracking, Naruto's fingers delicately wiped away the tears threatening to fall from the corners of his eyes.

He didn't want to grieve the lose anymore. He wanted to relish the time he had known them, the lives they had lead, and to celebrate the legacy they had secured.

"You made me who I am today... Thankyou..."

And with those words the burden was lifted.

A weight was carried from their shoulders as all the guilt that had festered over their actions, all the fear and self-loathing was lifted by the overwhelming sense of love and gratitude in his words. and they were left with nothing more but contentment and reassurance.

As Naruto straightened out the flowers before the tombstone, turning to leave, he could've sworn he heard the gentlest utterance of voices in the wind.

"Naruto, thankyou..."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if any of the flower meanings are incorrect. I don't have any knowledge in that area so I just googled them. :P lol Anyway, like this? Hate it? Neutral? Let me know! :D


End file.
